Misinterpretation
by Metamorcy
Summary: Cloud never thought that Leon was ticklish when he was asleep nor did he ever thought that the other would squirm either. CloudXLeon


**Title: Misinterpretation**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Leon/Cloud or Cleon whatever it's supposed to be

**Disclaimer**: don't own Kingdom hearts or else bad things will happen

**Summary: **Cloud never thought that Leon was ticklish when he was asleep nor did he ever thought that the other would squirm either.

**N/A**: Always wanted to write a Leon/Cloud one so here it is. I hope its okay.

* * *

It had been another rough day for Cloud. He had spent his whole day fighting off both heartless and nobodies until the mid-afternoon with the sun slowly starting to set into the horizon, even though Organization 13 had been defeated. True, there were less of them, but they were still a bitch. His buster sword was covered in black and white ooze that some of the creatures had gladly left behind for him to clean. However, he kept an extra cloth in his pocket for this occasion and wiped it off. He couldn't help but give a disgusted frown on his lips while doing so, oh how he hated doing this. Though, at least it was easier now to clean off then before, when he had all those white bandages wrapped around it. It had really been a pain in the ass when he had to unwrap, wash and rewrap them back on, it was a grudgingly long process he was glad to have gotten rid of.

As he headed back to his shared home with the other members of the committee (forced to stay, of course) that was connected to the main entrance part (where the computer was located at and where Merlin mostly wandered around, waving his wand), he slugged his sword onto his back and shook his head. The blond bangs tossed wildly, never getting out of their spiky positions, not that that was anything new. People back at home had asked him where he had disappeared to when he had fought Sephiroth many mouths ago but he didn't know, he just knew that he had been fighting the other angel for a _long_ time before appearing back here. He wasn't sure if he had triumphed over his darkness but he felt lighter now, like a great weight was off his shoulders, and he knew that the obscurity in him was slowly sinking back to wherever it had come from. As his bright blue eyes stared at the large door he was getting closer to, he reached out and opened it with one gloved hand, his boots making soft stomping sounds on the wooden floor. The place was quiet as it should be around this time of day with the others in the front, making noise, chattering to one another. But he, on the other hand, would rather have things quiet and be away from everyone else than talk to them. He was anti-social and a bit of a loner, but that wasn't anything new either. As he stepped in deeper into the room after closing the door behind, he noticed that there was a soft breathing coming from somewhere close to his position.

'Who…?' Cloud tried to silently stalk up to the person and peeked over the couch where the sound was admitting from. His aqua orbs spotted the shoulder-length brown hair that was scattered across the pillow, the black jacket with the white fur collar, and the gunblade that was on the side, close by if the need arises. 'Ah…It's Leon.'

The brunet was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, facing up towards the ceiling. He hadn't realized the extra person in the room from his slumber. His arms was folded neatly along his chest, his head slightly tilted with his pink lips open faintly.

Cloud went around, his clothes rubbing against each other as he moved and leaned over. His blond bangs fell over and he could tell by the breathing pattern that Leon was in a deep slumber, though he never took him as a heavy sleeper, more of a light one like himself. 'Perhaps he's exhausted…' Now that Cloud realized it, he's never talked to the other properly before, it was more like passing glances with a few conversations mixed in. However, when it came to fighting, they knew they would have each other's back and at least trusted the other in that. But he just never had the chance to suitably speak to a guy, who was very much similar to him, silent and brooding.

Without knowing it, Cloud reached over, tapping the sleeping man at the side with a finger. Leon made a sound and squirmed slightly at the touch, his breath hitching. He shifted his body around, his arms untangling with one remaining on his chest while the other had fallen off towards the ground. The brunet smacked his lips twice and twisted his head to the a little more towards Cloud. It didn't take long before Leon got comfortable again and stopped, still fast asleep.

The blond raised an eyebrow at this. 'Now that was…interesting.' He tapped Leon again in the same spot and instantly retracted back as the other instinctively swatted his hand away. Cloud silently chuckled. This _was_ getting amusing.

He tickled along Leon's neck, just above the collarbone with the tip of his right finger and the brunet shuffled away again, shifting his body so that he was facing the cushions of the couch. His back was now against Cloud, hands placed in front of him that looked like he was holding something.

The man muttered something under his breath that would have sounded threatening if not for the yawn then continued with "Yuffie…leave me alone."

Cloud raised the other eyebrow. 'So he thinks I'm Yuffie? Guess she pesters him more than I thought.'

He tried again, along the forehead, making his touches as light and ticklish as possible. He traced the scar from under the brown strands, feeling the indent and rough skin. Leon swatted his hand again, missing once more, grumbling something under his breath. Cloud let a little smile appear on his lips and leaned over further, playing around some more. His gloved forefinger rested on the back of Leon's neck and slowly slid down, following the spinal cord and watched as the other shiver and jump at the sensation. He tried again in the front, stopping before he could go any further down the belt and shook his head at the thought.

It didn't take long before Leon began to wake up from everything, eyelids moving. Cloud instantly ran away, making sure that he wouldn't get caught, after all, that would be awkward, and hid behind a door, making himself as quiet as possible. Leon sat up from his spot, glancing around the area, scratching his head in confusion before flopping back down with tired eyes. His left hand rested on his gunblade, showing that he was more alert than before with his gray eyes peeking open every few minutes. Cloud watched from an opening and blinked his bright aqua orbs in curiosity. What was Leon going to do? Was he going to go back to sleep or was he going to remain awake?

He shrugged his shoulders, not caring anymore since his entertainment was gone, and wandered down the hallway to the main entrance room. He opened the door and peeked into it, scanning over the area and found everyone there. Tifa and Aerith were chattering among each other at a corner of the room with smiles on their face. Cloud pushed the door wider and saw Cid at his usual spot, on the computer, clicking away at the keys like mad while Merlin was at his typical place in his chair, reading and somehow practicing magic all at once. Yuffie was…now where _was_ Yuffie?

"Cloud!"

The blond forced every nerve in his body not to jump up and scream as he twisted towards the ninja girl. She was grinning ear to ear in happiness with her hands on her hips, proud of herself in sneaking up behind the battle-hardened blond, though that was hard to tell since, in her point-of-view, he didn't react at all.

"Did you just come back?" She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah." Cloud backed away, opening the door completely. Yuffie walked under his arm and into the room before turning around.

"Do you happen to know where Squally went?" She pouted. "I can't seem to find him anywhere. I even searched his favorite spot and he still wasn't there."

Cloud tilted his head. "I know where he is but you shouldn't wake him up yet."

"Oh, so he's sleeping. Lazy!" Yuffie huffed; placing her hands back on her hips and leaned forward with a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, I better wake him!" She stalked off, about to do something devastating to the other male, when Cloud reached out and stopped her.

"Don't bother, I'll do it." He stepped forward to reassure himself and walked away before Yuffie could say anything on the subject. He went back to the previous room and glanced around, wandering if Leon had decided to get up and find a different place to sleep. He spotted the brown mop of hair on the pillow.

'I guess not.' Cloud stepped closer and went over to the man, standing above the sleeping Leon. 'He falls asleep pretty fast. He must really be weary.' He leaned over and brushed his fingers along the brown locks, pushing them aside to reveal the face. He got a clear view of the scar that went along Leon's forehead and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Leon's hand was no longer holding his gunblade and seemed relaxed. 'Wait, I should probably wake him up before Yuffie comes in.'

Retracting his hand, he nudged the brunet at the shoulder. But as he did so, a gloved hand snapped out from Leon's body, grabbed Cloud's own and tugged forward. The blond couldn't help but let out a little cry in shock and fall, landing on top of the other. He grunted, trying to get his body in order and picked himself up slightly with his arms. Blue eyes meet stormy gray and Cloud held his breath at the sight of them.

"Cloud?" Leon muttered in disbelief. They hadn't noticed how strange their positions were with Cloud, who was sprawled across his body with one leg on the floor keeping himself from slipping off while the other was in-between Leon's legs. Leon, on the other hand, had a firm grip on his waist, keeping Cloud still and didn't allow him to escape or get off. Their faces were mere inches away from contact and they could feel their breath brushing across the other's face. The warmth of their bodies touching was spreading underneath their clothes and could feel each other's heart beats pounding.

"Hey, Cloud! Have you-" A voice that obviously belonged to Yuffie from the cheeriness of it came from the back, but stopped instantly upon seeing the two. Both Leon and Cloud snapped up to the ninja, who squeaked in response. She took the sight in a wrong way. "I'm so sorry for interrupting! Hope you have fun!" She screamed before running out the room, slamming the door behind. The two on the couch blinked before glancing at the other and then was when they realized what had happened.

"You don't think she thought that we were…together…do you?" Cloud muttered, staring at Leon while trying to control his blush that was creeping up onto his face as he felt the warm breath brush over his cheeks this time and as the prone form below shuffle. The brunet had the same expression before they heard a loud squeal, or multiple of them, from the main room. There was a look of horror on their faces soon after.

Yuffie had told everyone.

Cloud sat up instantly, getting off the brunet and gazed at the door Yuffie had closed behind. The two men sighed with Cloud rubbing the back of his head while Leon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before dashing after her. They opened the door and stared at the scene while glaring at the ninja that had announced the misunderstanding. All three females where giggling behind their hands, looking happy, smiles on their faces, bright enough to blind the two men. Cid had a blank expression with his hands hanging above the keyboard and his cigarette that he had been smoking fell out of his mouth and was proceeding to burn a key or two. Merlin, luckily, was no where in sight, probably having teleported away before he could get the news.

Tifa turned to the two with a thumbs-up. "Congratulations! You _finally_ got together at long last!"

'_What_?!' Leon and Cloud both screamed together in their minds.

"Yes and we're so happy for you both. I knew that this would happen sooner or later but I'm glad its today. Now I don't have to worry about Cloud anymore." Aerith smiled softly, clasping her hands together. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

Tifa grinned, nearing the two with her hands on her hips. "Make sure you use protection okay? And don't stay up too late, there's still work to do in the morning."

Never before had Leon stuttered but this would be the first in the making. "W-Wait!" He called out, interrupting the girls from saying anything more…_unnecessary_… "We're not together!"

Cloud helped, nodding his head and folded his arms, glancing over to the brunet from the corner of his eyes. "I just fell onto him and Yuffie just happened to walk in at that moment."

"Are you surrreeeee?" Yuffie eyed them. "I'm positive that you were both blushing when I came in."

"They were blushing? How sweet." Aerith gave that heart-warming beam that no one was able to resist. Cloud and Leon faulted in that before trying to regain their confidence.

Tifa jumped in, helping in throwing everything off. "I always thought that Cloud would look better with a little bit of blush on him. Now if only I could get him to wear make-up. He did it this one time but swore it off afterwards."

Cloud and Leon turned to each other. 'They're tossing this way out of off proportion!'

There was an afterthought in Leon's eyes that Cloud was able to read. 'You wore makeup once?'

'It's a one time thing!'

"Look!" The only brunet male in the room yelled, silencing the group. "I thought that it had been Yuffie that was pestering me so I pulled Cloud down without realizing it. We're not together! It was an accident, nothing more, nothing less."

Tifa blinked. "So you're not together?"

The two men nodded their heads.

"Damnit!" Yuffie cried out, obviously she was depressed by what had happened. It was sounding more like they _wanted_ them to be a couple. Cid slowly went back to typing, ignoring everything that had happened after wiping away his cigarette. He didn't want to know and didn't want to find out; best thing to do was to ignore anything that had happened. The older females sighed in sorrow, apparently they had really been hoping that it had been true. Yuffie, however, didn't plan on giving up or getting the message. "Well, is there anything between you two? I mean any likes or perhaps love you're not telling us?"

The two men stared.

"Oh, come on. Something? Anything?"

Cloud sighed and pulled his gloves off, stuffing them to his right pocket. He glanced over to Yuffie with a sparking gilt in his bright blue eyes. "Can you make an escape route for me?"

"Yuffie, the great ninja, is on the job!" She ran to the side and opened the door slightly, getting it ready and unlocked.

"What's going on?" Leon asked, turning to Cloud, who looked as calm as ever. "Why'd you ask her of that?"

"Because you're about to kill me." Cloud stated.

"Huh? W-" The brunet was cut off by a pair of soft lips crushing against his own. Cloud took no time in reaching up, grabbing a fist full of brown hair, letting his fingers slid through the silky locks and deepened the kiss. He wasn't excepting anything in return and quickly pulled back. There were some squeals from the side but he ignored that. A small smile appeared on his lips as he saw Leon's expression that had a faint blush on his cheeks before rushing off towards the door. He immediately ran out and Yuffie closed it behind, locking it as Cloud's smile was cracking out into a grin and waited for it.

"_Cloud! I'm going to fucking kill you!_"

He heard the door slam behind him after what seemed like a few minutes of trying to get the door unlocked, indicating that Leon was perusing him and in return, ran faster. His feet were almost a blur to people as he raced by with the back if his legs hitting the side cloth on his pants. But even with everything, the grin never left.

Even when Leon pounced him, he couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Now can you please review for me? Pretty please!


End file.
